Darling
Darling is the sixth ending theme of DARLING in the FRANXX. It's performed by the musical unit , which is composed of Haruka Tomatsu (Zero Two), Kana Ichinose (Ichigo), Nanami Yamashita (Miku), Saori Hayami (Kokoro), and Shizuka Ishigami (Ikuno). It was released as part of the Ending Collection vol.2 on CDjapan on June 27, 2018. Lyrics Kanji= もしも　あの日　空を見ずに 君とボクが話す　きっかけがなかったら 今も　退屈な教室で ため息ついて　いたのかな？ ここの空模様に　もう逢えなくなるけど ボクよ　また歩いても良いかい？ 果てしない空へと　手を伸ばして 生まれた日から　きっと君を探していた 涙を失くした　ボクだけど 君に明かすよ“ホント　寂しかったんだ” 隣を歩く足音を　鳴らしていて　ダーリン 皆の　ボクを呼んでる声 貸してくれたセーター　ほのかな君の匂い 夢は　遠いままだけれど 見つめてるのは　ひとりじゃない きっとね　すれ違って　ぶつかり合う日も来る 君よ　傷ついても良いかい？ ひとりじゃ見れない　夢を見て ボクは探してた　君とめぐり逢えたんだ 例えば　叶わない夢だって 描く理由は　振り返ればそこにある 隣を歩く足音を　鳴らしていて　ダーリン 君の肩越し　飛行機雲が やわらかく描かれる　美しい刹那 ちゃんと目を見て　言うと照れるけど “生まれて　めぐり逢ってくれて ホント ありがとう” 果てしない空へと　かざした手を 固く　つないで　ボクらは　今　歩き出す 何処でも　自由に　行けそうで 失くした涙　君となら取り戻せる 隣を歩く足音を　鳴らしていて　ダーリン 大好きだよ　ダーリン |-| Rōmaji= moshimo ano hi sora wo mizu ni kimi to boku ga hanasu kikkake ga nakattara ima mo taikutsu na kyoushitsu de tameiki tsuite ita no ka na? koko no sora moyou ni mou aenakunaru kedo boku yo mata aruitemo ii kai? hateshi nai sora e to te wo nobashite umareta hi kara kitto kimi wo sagashite ita namida wo nakushita boku dakedo kimi ni akasu yo “honto samishikattan da? tonari wo aruku ashioto wo narashiteite daarin mina no boku wo yonderu koe kashite kureta seetaa honoka na kimi no nioi yume wa tooi mama da keredo mitsumeteru no wa hitori janai kitto ne surechigatte butsukariau hi mo kuru kimi yo kizutsuitemo ii kai? hitori ja mirenai yume wo mite boku wa sagashiteta kimi to meguriaetan da tatoeba kanawanai yume da tte egaku riyuu wa furikaereba soko ni aru tonari wo aruku ashioto wo narashiteite daarin kimi no katagoshi hikoukigumo ga yawarakaku egakareru utsukushii setsuna chanto me wo mite iu to tereru kedo “umarete meguriatte kurete honto arigatou” hateshi nai sora e to kazashita te wo kataku tsunaide bokura wa ima arukidasu doko demo jiyuu ni yukesou de nakushita namida kimi to nara torimodoseru tonari wo aruku ashioto wo narashiteite daarin daisuki da yo daarin |-| English Translation= If that day we went without looking at the sky, I would have no chance to talk to you I am still in the boring classroom now With a sigh The sky here says I will not be able to see you again Is it okay to keep walking? Hands stretched out to the endless sky I was definitely looking for you from the day I was born I am out of tears, but I will reveal to you "I am really lonely" Your footsteps ringing next to me, darling Voices cheering for me The sweater you lent me a has a faint smell of you Although my dream is far away I'm not seeing it alone Surely the day will come when we meet each other again Are you fine with getting hurt? A nightmare with no one in it I kept searching, then I met you If a dream does not come true The reason to draw is there when you look back Your footsteps ringing next to me, darling The airplane trail over your shoulder Softly paints a beautiful moment Looking into your eyes, although I am shy "I was born to meet you, thank you!" Hands stretched out to the endless sky Let's hold hands tight and walk together When I'm with you I can retrieve the tears I lost Your footsteps ringing next to me, darling I really love you, darling! Animation Gallery Trivia Links * Darli-Fra * iTunes Sources Kanji and Japanese Lyrics Lyrical Nonsense es:Darling pl:Darling Category:Music Category:XX:me